Solemn Hour
by Fiona12690
Summary: Charlie just wanted to show his mother his medal, but what he got was nothing like that. Warning: Child Abuse


**Solemn Hour**

Summary: Charlie just wanted to show his mother his medal, but what he got was nothing like that.

A/N: My first MD story be nice. Well this takes place between the first movie and the middle of the second movie.

Chapter 1: Moment in time

Charlie smiled as he climbed out of the bus. They had defeated another team. Charlie knew his mother would be proud. He said goodbye to his teammates without waiting any longer, he grabbed his stuff and rushed to get to the diner where his mother worked. He couldn't wait to show her the medal he had recieved. He ran faster as it came into view and bursted through the doors.

_**  
Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us**_  
_**Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!  
**_

" Mom...Look at this..." Charlie froze as everyone and everything revolved around him. He never noticed the man with the gun. He never noticed his mothers scream and he never noticed the gun fire off. Thirteen year old Charlie Conway just looked down in shock at his green duck jersey to see a dark spot blossom quickly as he fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

_**In my darkest hours  
I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?**_  
_**Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?**_

" Charlie!! " Casey Conway screamed as she watched her baby fall to the floor. She tried to run to him, but the man with the gun pulled her back behind the register. She fought to get to Charlie, but the man was stronger. She watched her baby lying in now his own pool of blood and staring at her helplessly. " Please! I have to get to him, Please! Just take what you want and let me call the ambulance!"

_**Are they themselves to blame  
The misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go?  
Allowed it,let it grow  
If we can't restrain  
The beast which dwells inside  
It will find its way somehow, somewhere in time**_

Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we fail it will be in vain

Casey pleaded to the man in charge as he looked at her then threw her to the floor next to her son. She quickly put her hand to the bleeding wound as to stop it and the men left with everything the diner had to offer. " Call the ambulance..." She whispered, " Someone call the ambulance." She repeated much louder. She watched her baby's ashen face try to smile at her.

" Mommy... we won." He muttered to her and pushed the medal in her hand. She looked at it and then back at him noticing his eyes were closed.

_**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**_

Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!

" Charlie...baby? Charlie wake up...CHARLIE!" Casey pleaded for her child to wake up as she was quickly moved aside by a co-worker as the ambulance arrived. She watched as they took her son to the hospital realizing she hadn't gone along with them or the name of the hospital he was going to. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was her friend Evonia.

_**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony? (ending agony!)  
**_

" Come on I found out which hospital their taking Charlie to. I took your phone and called Charlie's coach. " Evonia stated as she led Casey to the car and drove them to the closest hospital. They ran in with haste and saw Coach Gordon Bombay along with most of Charlie's team and parents in the waiting room asking for Charlie.

" Sir for the hundredth time, I cannot divulge information if you are not a relative." The receptionist stated as Casey ran up to the desk.

" Well I'm his mother, where is my son?" Casey questioned as the receptionist eyed her over for a minute.

" Can I have some I.D.?" The receptionist questioned. Casey looked at her like she was an idiot.

" Dammit lady if you do not let me see my son right this second I swear it will not be pretty!" Casey replied throught clenched teeth. " Where is he?"

" I need to see some I.D"

" ARGH!" Casey pulled her bloodied apron off and threw it at the woman. " Here dammit, theres my sons blood as I watched him bleed to death in front of me. NOW SHOW ME TO MY SON!" She roared as loud as possible in the womans ear. The lady quickly gave them the floor and went in that direction before she turned around. " Don't worry I will have your job for this!"

They went to the fifth floor to the ICU and were informed that he was in surgery. They waited two hours before they got any word on Charlie.

" Mrs. Conway?" Casey looked up was the doctor strode over to everyone.

" How's Charlie?" Casey and Gordon asked together. They looked at each other then the doctor waiting for the news.

" I won't lie. We lost him on the way to the hospital, but was able to resuscitate him quick so we can rule out any damage to his brain. The bullet went straight through him which was why the bloodloss was so great, he has no internal damage and we stitched him up and is recieveing a blood transfusion right now. He'll be just fine and he'll just need to stay overnight for observation just in case. He's really lucky ma'am." The doctor told her.

" Can we see him?"

" Yes, just two at a time though. He's in 507." The doctor smiled as Casey pulled Gordon along with her, not that he was going to say no to seeing a child which was like his own. They made it to the room and looked at him all wrapped up. They both rushed to him checking him over even though the doctor told them he would be fine. Gordon touched caressed Charlie's face and he felt the figure beneathe his hand waking.

" Charlie? Come on wake up kiddo." Gordon said as Casey saw her sons eyes flutter open.

" Mom?" Charlie asked quietly trying to sit up wincing as Gordon pushed him back down seeing him trying to hide the wince. " Coach?"

" Yeah we're here Charlie..." Gordon replied with a smile running his hands through Charlie's hair. " Are you in any pain?"

" N.." Charlie started trying to sit up, but saw the look both of the adults gave him and he surrendered, " Yes, Yes I am."

" Don't try to sit up you'll tear the stitches. " Casey sternly said and then hugged him to death.

" I almost lost you today baby. It's not something I want to see anytime soon. To think some random stranger was going to take you away from me." She cried as a knock came from the door. They turned around to see a police officer at the door, before they could speak the officer spoke.

" Actually ma'am it was no stranger... it was your husband."

_**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour (solemn hour!)  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us (all around us!)  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**_

A/N: See this story isn't so bad is it? More Gordon/Charlie moments later. Review please I hoped you liked it. Like I said it's my first MD story. I might just leave it here you tell me!

-Fiona12690


End file.
